Things just happened to turn out this way
by asitiswhenitwas
Summary: Scott is relaxing in the medlab while recovering from injuries suffered during the battle with Mystique… Enter Rogue. Takes place between the rescue and house meeting scenes of Episode 7, “Turn of the Rogue.”


**Title: **Things just happened to turn out this way.  
**Series: **X-Men Evolution.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Pairing: **Hints of Scott/Rogue.  
**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.  
**Notes: **Takes place between the rescue and house meeting scene of Episode 7, "Turn of the Rogue."  
**Summary: **Scott is relaxing in the med-lab while recovering from injuries suffered during the battle with Mystique… Enter Rogue.

---

_You can do this… nothing to be nervous about. _She took a long deep breath, staring at the door to the mansions medical lab. Another deep breath; pushing reasons for her to be tense out of her mind as her hand reaches for the doorknob. _Calm down damnit. _Attempting to will her heart rate down she turned the knob, pushed the door open, and stepped in. 

His eyes glanced up from the text he was reading while adjusting his position lying on the hospital style bed. An eyebrow rose over his ruby quartz glasses with a slight smile as he placed his bookmark and sat up.

"Oh, hey Rogue…" He trailed off as she turned away starting to flush. Both of them had noticed that under the thin hospital blanket he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He reached over to the end table grabbing and quickly pulling on the shirt from the change of clothes that Kurt had brought down for him when he was first brought into the med lab.

"Ah, ah'm sorry." She was still looking away, waiting for an all clear sign, or a quick exit she could take while keeping some of her dignity.

"Its alright." he shrugged lightly. "I'm decent."

"Oh ah just wanted to see how you were doing…." She trailed off, not quite ready to look back at him.

"I'm fine… just trying to stay awake incase I have a concussion."

"Yeah, ah'm uh. Ah'm sorry that ah almost got you killed two or three times today." Her eyes finally met his glasses again. Her blush, well hidden by her makeup, was starting to fade.

"Let's try not to do that again." He tilted his head slightly to the left while stifling a light laugh.

"Yeah…" _That half smile again... _She glanced at the floor for a moment before taking a few nervous steps forward.

"So, how are you adjusting?" He leaned against the wall, stretching his back.

"Fine, but they've got me rooming with Kitty. That's going to be an adventure." She leaned forward, gripping the back of a visitor chair.

"It'll like be like totally like fine like… like."

Rogue laughed despite herself.

"You'll get used to it. Kitty's a great kid… You'll be fine…" He ran a hand through his hair, avoiding the bandage wrapped around his head. "So, have you picked your things up from the brotherhood house?"

"No…" she sighed slightly, not exactly excited about the prospect of heading back there. "Logan is taking me after this meeting." She at this point remembered why she was down here in the first place. "The professor sent me down to see if you were up to it."

"Yeah," he started to pull himself off of the bed but realized that he wasn't wearing pants. "It's just a bump… but I'll need to change." His eyes trained over to the pair of pants and socks lying on the end table.

"Oh, okay, sure…" She released her death-grip on the chair, turning around to leave the room. She took three steps towards the door before turning back around. "Scott…" She bit her bottom lip. "Ummm… the red-head… Jean gave me the grand tour. She told me about the training session this morning."

"Oh…" He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "That…"

"Yeah… Ah just wanted to say… Thanks… for having faith in me." There was the slightest hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth as she turned away. "Ah'll let you change." She started for the door again.

"Rogue!" He called out to her as her hand reached for doorknob. She looked back at him over her shoulder. He waited for her eyes to lock onto his glasses. "Welcome home."

A genuine smile as she nodded then continued into the hallway.

"I'm home…" She trailed off, brushing a strand of ivory from her eyes.

**Say Anything.**

**_(Asitiswhenitwas)_**  
Thank you for reading, Feedback is adored.


End file.
